


Simultaneous

by TragicLove



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/pseuds/TragicLove
Summary: A little bit of pure threesome smut.





	Simultaneous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomersoonerash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



I didn’t mean to look. I didn’t mean to let my eyes move over the way his muscles rippled in his arms, his back. I didn’t mean to lean against the doorway, my knees going just a little bit slack as he moved in and out of her. 

She was sitting on the desk, her legs opened wide around his hips, her hands flat on the surface behind her. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were shut, tiny sounds of pleasure floating out of her opened mouth as he thrust into her over and over again. 

I’d be lying if I said I’d never imagined what she’d look like getting fucked. There were nights when I’d lay in the dark of our bus, the two of them only a bunk or two away, and I’d picture her face contorted in pleasure while I furiously stroked myself, knowing that she was the one I’d really wanted all those years ago, but he’d gotten to her first. 

The thing that had shocked me was the way I grew hard at the sight of him, his pants down around his ankles, hands firmly planted on the lip of the desk in front of him as he slid in and out of her, his head bent forward, hair hanging in his face. The way he was moaning, small, husky breaths sent my head spinning. Without even realizing what I was doing, my hand slid over the button on my jeans, popping it open, pushing the zipper down. I bit my lip as I slid my fingers inside my boxers, wrapping them around myself. 

Voyeurism wasn’t something I’d ever thought I was into, but judging by the way I could instantly feel myself catapulting towards orgasm as my hand slid slowly back and forth, I was wrong. 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” His voice rang out through the room, interrupting the previous chorus of heavy breathing and moans and I felt my heart flip, my hand slipping. By the time I realized what was happening it was too late to do anything to stop it and I leaned forward into the door, pushing it open further than the tiny sliver I’d been watching through.

Her eyes landed on me first, her face full of surprise. When my eyes moved to Taylor, he was staring at me, eyelids heavy, cheeks red. He was still buried inside Natalie, his hands had moved from the lip of the desk to her thighs where they were resting. 

None of us said anything, my eyes moving from Taylor to Natalie and then back again. They were both staring at me, I saw Natalie’s eyes flit to my undone jeans before flitting back up to my face. She slowly turned her head towards Taylor and tilted it to the side, smiling a little, an unspoken question floating in between the two of them. He nodded slightly before leaning in and kissing her hard. I watched as he slid out of her, a low moan leaving her lips and then she turned her head back to me, holding her arm out towards me.

I shook my head, looking between them, but Taylor only nodded, his hand finding his cock and stroking it slowly twice. 

“Come here,” Natalie said lowly, waving me towards her. 

I took a few steps into the room, considering turning around and leaving.

“Go on,” Taylor’s voice was gravely and thick, his long fingers still around his cock. 

Was he giving me permission to touch his wife? Do things to her that until right then I’d only fantasized about late at night in the dark? Did he know?

I took a few more steps towards where Natalie was still sitting on the desk, her legs closed now. She reached for me and wrapped her fingers around the hem of my t-shirt, using it to pull me to her. 

“Do you want me, Zac?” The words were shockingly erotic coming from her innocent looking mouth. Her cheeks were faintly red, her lips swollen, she was a literal, physical fantasy sitting before me. 

I swallowed and nodded once, her hands pushing my shirt up and over my head, discarding it beside us on the ground. She pushed my opened jeans down my legs, her eyes widening slightly when they landed on my dick. 

“Oh,” she breathed, her hands landing on my hips and pulling me towards her. 

When I felt Taylor’s hands land on my naked back, my eyes fluttered shut, his fingertips running lightly down my skin, landing right above my ass, and then moving back up again. 

Every nerve ending in my body was radiating, every part of my brain screaming that this was wrong. He was my brother, and she was his wife, but goddamn, she looked so good sitting there in front of me on that desk, her big brown eyes floating all over my body. Nevermind the electricity that Taylor’s hands on my bare back was causing to radiate throughout my entire body. 

“Zac?” My eyes opened at the sound of her voice and I took her in again. The slope of her shoulders, the curve of her breasts, her slightly tanned thighs. Every part of her was irresistibly beautiful. 

She slid a tiny hand down my stomach, wrapping it around my cock. Her legs fell open again as she put her other hand on my hip and gently pulled me in between them. I groaned as I brushed up against her and felt how wet and warm she was.

“It’s okay,” Taylor whispered in my ear, his hands still on my back.

I closed my eyes and swallowed as she pulled me into her, the sudden warmth combined with her tightness setting a fire in my stomach. I pushed into her until I couldn’t anymore and stood there, my head dropped forward, before pulling slowly back and pushing into her again.

“Yes,” she whispered, her thighs tightening around my hips. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Taylor whispered, his chin now resting on my shoulder. The heat in my body was intensifying as he got closer to me, his erection pressing into me.

“So good,” she breathed, her hands dropping back to their previous place on the desk, her head falling back.

Her hair was hanging behind her and her eyes were closed, little breaths leaving her mouth as I thrust into her. 

Taylor’s hands slid around my waist, running over my stomach and chest. When his lips landed on my neck, I groaned, thrusting faster into Natalie as his tongue swirled around my skin, his teeth dragging over it. 

His right hand moved across my skin, landing on my ass, which he palmed tightly. 

“Does it feel good for you?” He whispered in my ear.

“Yeah,” I breathed as Natalie’s hips began to move into me. 

“Good,” his mouth found my shoulder and he bit down lightly. He put a flat hand on my stomach as his other hand moved over my ass, his finger gently finding my opening and trailing around it. 

I sucked in a breath, pushing into Natalie all the way and standing still as he pushed his finger into me, pushing it in and out slowly. After a couple of seconds he added a second finger, moving them a little quicker.

“Fuck,” I breathed, putting my hands on Natalie’s hips and pulling her even closer to me. 

“You like that?” Her eyes were sparkling as she looked up at me, a smile on her red lips.

“Mmm,” I nodded, my eyes falling shut as he added a third finger, curving them. “My god.”

“Keep fucking me, Zac,” Natalie breathed, thrusting her hips into me. 

I started moving into her again, not sure how long I’d be able to stay on my feet with the combined sensation of being inside of her while Taylor worked his fingers into me, something that had never happened to me before. 

I found a rhythm that wouldn’t make my head explode and just as I was starting to bathe in all of the things that were happening to me, Taylor pulled his hand away. I heard the whimper leave my lips before I knew I had done it, causing Taylor to laugh quietly. 

“You want more?” His mouth found my neck again and I nodded. “Kiss her.”

I leaned down, pressing my mouth to Natalie’s, her hand landing on the back of my neck. 

Fucking her was great, better than any sex I’d had with my own wife over the last handful of years, but her lips were heavenly. Soft and pliable, her tongue inviting me in. 

I was so lost in all of her in that moment that when Taylor slipped inside of me, his cock stretching me around it, I gasped into her mouth, my forehead landing on hers. 

His hands were on my waist, finger tips digging into the skin there as he pulled almost all the way back out of me, stopping for a moment before plunging himself into me. 

“Fuck,” I groaned into Natalie’s mouth. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Natalie giggled, pulling her face back from mine a little bit.

“He feels good, doesn’t he?”

I nodded as he thrust into me, causing me to thrust into her, her head falling back again. Her hips started bucking up into mine, her lip between her teeth, Taylor’s hands all over me.

I didn’t even need to move, and it was good because I wasn’t sure I could. As he fucked me, he pushed me into her, and she was pushing back. 

“I’m not-” my mouth was dry and I could feel that I was going to crumble. Everything was tight and my stomach was on fire. “I can’t. I’m going to-”

Natalie’s mouth found mine and she bit down lightly on my bottom lip before kissing me softly.

“It’s okay,” she whispered against my lips. “Come for us.”

That was all I needed to send me over the edge. Long and hard I came in waves into her as she practically screamed under me, her walls closing around me.

I rested my forehead on hers as Taylor’s thrusts into me became frantic. He was panting, clawing at the skin of my hips as he groaned my name and I felt him shoot his release inside of me. He bit down on my shoulder one more time before pulling out of me. The loss of his skin on the back of me felt like a void and I worked to steady my breathing as I put my hands on Natalie’s hips, pulling gently out of her. 

Taylor pulled his jeans on and walked around me, leaning in to kiss Natalie softly and slowly. I pulled my own pants on as I watched her wrap her arms around him, kissing him back as if they were two teenagers who’d just started hooking up instead of two adults who’d been married for sixteen years.

“Was that good for you?” He asked as he pulled back, her face breaking into a smile.

“Yeah,” she breathed, reaching her arm out for me. I took her hand and she pulled me into their little circle. 

Taylor leaned over and pressed his lips to mine, a rough kiss sending another shockwave of want through my body. He pulled back, voice still heavy with lust and sex and pleasure. 

“We’ve been wanting to do that forever.”


End file.
